Harley/Supports
Harley and Sam C Support *'Harley': Wow... *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': It's amazing to see you...mobile. *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': In my time, you got severely injured and for my whole life, you were bedridden. *'Sam'; Well that's not a very useful tactician. *'Harley': You still gave orders, but it was up to mom to do the rest. *'Sam'; Oh great. Nice to know that I become useless. *'Harley': But it's okay! That's what I'm here for. *'Sam'; What? *'Harley': Er, here to prevent. May have gotten my words mixed up. *'Sam'; That's cool. Happens to the best of us. Did you at least lead your group of friends in my place? I've heard you had quite a journey to get here. *'Harley': Hah, no. I'm not fit to be a leader. *'Sam'; Really? Hm, I figured a tactician's daughter would be more suited to leadership. *'Harley': No siree. I've learned a little bit about tactics, but I don't have the strength of leadership to implement what I know. I left leading up to Spencer. *'Sam'; I see. Well that's no big deal. Some things aren't for everyone, and leadership is definitely one of those things. Instead of trying to give you skills in something you don't want skills in, we'll work on refining the skills you know you have. *'Harley': That sounds like a plan! B Support *'Sam': That did not go as planned. *'Harley': What the hell was that all about? *'Sam': Er, it was nothing. *'Harley': You totally ducked out in the middle of battle! While you were the only one who knew there were enemies on our flank. *'Sam': Correction, we were the only ones who knew we were being flanked. *'Harley': That doesn't make it better. *'Sam': I know it doesn't. Look, I'm sorry. I was merely trying to test you. *'Harley': Test me? *'Sam': I wanted to see if you could manage taking up the tactician helm if you had to in the thick of battle. It's called shock therapy, and it usually works. *'Harley': Well this time it almost got someone killed. I told you I'm not a leader. I can't just give orders like that. I always end up freezing up or doing it wrong. *'Sam': I know, but I thought you'd end up doing it right. *'Harley': Sorry, but I couldn't. *'Sam': Meh. Forgiven. *'Harley': And what was that about working on the skills I already have? I thought you were okay with me not learning how to be a leader! *'Sam': I am, promise. I just thought that was worth a shot. Now I see that it wasn't. My apologies. *'Harley': Meh. Harley and Pika C Support *'Harley': Hey mom! I hear there's a nice town nearby, so let's go to there and do something fun! *'Pika': Like what? *'Harley': Uh, I don't know. What do people do in peace times? Shopping? *'Pika': This is not peace times. *'Harley': It's more peaceful than where I came from. *'Pika': I guess you got me there. *'Harley': So let's go! *'Pika': Why? *'Harley': I'm bored, and we used to always do stuff together whenever we could in the future. *'Pika': Oh, I see. Makes sense, I guess. *'Harley': On top of that, none of my friends would want to. I can never convince any of them to do girly things with me, because they're all too focused on fighting. Justice will talk to me about hair, and that's about it. *'Pika': What about Kelsie? She seems like that type. *'Harley': Oh, she is. That is, if you can pry her away from her moms for more than a few minutes. *'Pika': Fair enough. Let's go do...girly things. I guess. *'Harley': Thanks mom. B Support *'Pika': How much more girly stuff do we have to do? *'Harley': I think we're done for today mom. Thanks for coming with. *'Pika': No problem, but... how am I supposed to fight people with manicured nails? *'Harley': The same way you always do, only you'll look better doing it. I'm a fan of the sparkles. *'Pika': I dunno, it seems my bows will be harder to handle with this frail new paint job. *'Harley': Oh, I see your problem. You shouldn't have gotten the extensions! *'Pika': I shouldn't have? *'Harley': No, because those only get in the way. *'Pika': I didn't realize I had a choice in the matter. *'Harley': You're so hopeless, mom. Exactly as you were in the future. *'Pika': Right. *'Harley': Do you wanna break the extensions off early? I won't mind. *'Pika': No of course not. I spent hard earned money on these nails and I'm not letting it all go to waste. I'll learn to deal with it. Besides, we match and I think that's kinda neat. *'Harley': That's the mom I know! See ya around! *'Pika': ...Now if they happen to "break" in the heat of battle, I don't think she can blame me. Harley and Dakota C Support *'Dakota': So...Pika had a daughter, eh? *'Harley': She sure did. *'Dakota': I'm sure you'd rather be talking to her right now. I mean, I'm a close friend of hers, so...yeah. *'Harley': Yeah? *'Dakota': I don't know how that was supposed to help make you feel better, but yeah. *'Harley': It's okay. You tried and that's what matters. I could use someone to talk to anyway. *'Dakota': You could? *'Harley': Yeah. This is all very overwhelming for me. I...I don't know what to do or what went wrong. I could use someone to talk to and take my mind off of matters. *'Dakota': I can help you do that. So what do we talk about to do that? *'Harley': I was about to suggest my mom, but that would just make it worse. *'Dakota': Ha ha, probably. Hey, maybe you could teach me some stuff? *'Harley': Oh, but I'm not good with swords. *'Dakota': No, not like that. I use the bow too. Maybe, since you were raised by an older version of Pika, you could teach me some stuff that she didn't tell me or didn't know yet in this time. *'Harley': That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to practice with you, Dakota! *'Dakota': Cool. Let's do it. Harley and Kayla C Support *'Kayla': Harley...Are you alright? *'Harley': I guess I'm okay. I'll be okay, at any rate. *'Kayla': Gods, you look just like your father. *'Harley': Wha...you mean it? *'Kayla': Oh, absolutely. *'Harley': Oh gee, it's almost like I'm his daughter or something. I'll be sure to get myself checked out. *'Kayla': And you have the biting sarcasm down too. *'Harley': Heh...sorry. *'Kayla': No problem! Since he's not around to ask, I will. What was Sam like in your time? I've known him for a long time, and I'm curious. *'Harley': Oh, well...he was different from the one you know now. In the battle at the Waydrn capital you guys went through the other day, something went terribly wrong. So many people died... *'Kayla': Me included? *'Harley': I'm not sure. But the important part was that Knifez and Joos both died, while my dad suffered horrible, life-threatening injuries. *'Kayla': I think I'd be an important death... *'Harley': For my whole life, he was bedridden. He'd still try his best to help my mom lead the Shepherds, but he would slip into incoherent mumbling about how Knifez and Joos were dead... He wasn't totally together after everything. *'Kayla': Man, I can understand that. Seeing someone do that to your friends can do a number to you. *'Harley': It was a big massacre. He called it the second one... *'Kayla': Oh man, if the first one hurt him as bad as it did, I wonder just how bad the second one was. As much as I hate to say it, when Flo died, we really dodged an arrow there... *'Harley': But at what cost? *'Kayla': Couldn't have put it better myself. Harley and Augustus C Support *'Augustus': And then I said, staffer? I hardly know her! Hah! *'Harley': Ha... Hm, not gonna lie, but I didn't like that one as much. *'Augustus': Heh, yeah, I guess the delivery on that one fell a little flat. Usually that gets more laughs. *'Harley': I'll take your word for it on that one. *'Augustus': Wait! Er, here, let me try another one. This one always gets laughs, and that's a guarantee. *'Harley': You seem a little frazzled to be making jokes. Shouldn't you get calmed down first? *'Augustus': Me? Frazzled? As if! Ha ha! *'Harley': Uh, huh. Is everything okay, Augustus? *'Augustus': Oh yeah, everything's just fine! I mean, why wouldn't it be? *'Harley': Because you sound as nervous as a schoolboy. *'Augustus': I can never be nervous! Unless I'm around a pretty lady, of course. *'Harley': Men are weird. *'Augustus': And even then, I'm like a steel trap. Nothing gets past me! ...Harley? Where'd you go? Harley and Bohl C Support *'Harley': Hey Bohl. What are you doing? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Bohl. Hello? Earth to Bohl? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Speak to me, Bohl. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Please. This is getting more awkward by the second. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Er...anyway, I'm here to tell you that kitchen duty is all yours tonight. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': Joos was supposed to do it, but his injuries today caught up to him, so it's your turn a bit early. *'Bohl': … *'Harley': You understand? *'Bohl': … *'Harley': ...I'm leaving. *'Bohl': ...Harley, no, wait! ...Oh, man. *'Augustus': What the hell was that? *'Bohl': Harley is just so very cold. I could not think about what to be saying of. *'Augustus': You mean cool? *'Bohl': Right! Oh man, I goofed it up. B Support *'Bohl': Harley! *'Harley': Oh no...Er, hey Bohl. Please tell me you're actually going to speak to me this time. *'Bohl': Of course, of course. Sorry about last time. I must have been looking to be a real jerk. *'Harley': It's fine. It was just...weird. *'Bohl': Apologies. A million apologies. *'Harley': You already apologized. *'Bohl': Oh right, ha ha... *'Harley': So is there a reason you needed me or are you just gonna say you're sorry all day? *'Bohl': Left! Er, right! I did have something to share with you. Is your turn for patrols tonight. *'Harley': Oh, lovely. I assume my shift got pushed up because someone sustained an injury? *'Bohl': Yes, very unfortunate. *'Harley': I'll deal with it, I guess. *'Bohl': Oh wait! One more thing. *'Harley': Sigh. Yes, Bohl? *'Bohl': May Bohl be accompanying you on patrol? *'Harley': Uh, why? *'Bohl': Well, your bow is more long ranging, so if someone sneaks down on you, you will be defenseless. *'Harley': I guess you're right. Sure, let's patrol together. Thanks for the offer. *'Bohl': You be knowing it! *'Harley': Oh, and one more thing? *'Bohl': Yeah? *'Harley': You're drooling a bit. Please stop that. *'Bohl': Oh, damn it! Harley and Danica C Support *'Danica': Hey there Harley. What do you have planned for today? *'Harley': Training. *'Danica': Wow, boring! *'Harley': Okay, what do you have planned for your very busy schedule? *'Danica': There's a village nearby. I'm gonna go see if there's some nobles I can flirt with so I can rob them. *'Harley': Wow, illegal! What if you get caught? *'Danica': Oh please. When has that ever stopped me? *'Harley': Okay, what if you get a band of mercenaries sent after you? Again? *'Danica': Then we have a literal army of people who will help me defend myself. *'Harley': That's not what we're here for. *'Danica': But you wouldn't let a sister-in-arms die, now would you? *'Harley': Good point. *'Danica': Hey, I have an idea. How about you come with me this time? *'Harley': What? *'Danica': Yeah! You should come help me steal shit. With your good looks, you'll have nobles wrapped around your little finger. *'Harley': I'd rather not. *'Danica': Come on! I can show you how exhilarating a life of crime can be. *'Harley': I wouldn't call that my idea of a good time. *'Danica': Then you need to try it. Come on, please? I promise you we'll only steal from people who deserve it. *'Harley': ...Fine. But only so you get off my back about it. *'Danica': Yeah! Now let's go change out of this stuffy armor. Do you have any revealing shirts? It's much easier to steal from dudes if they're too busy ogling your chest. *'Harley': I regret this immediately. Harley and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Ugh, what the hell! *'Harley': What the hell what the hell? *'Jayde': Don't you sass me, Harley! *'Harley': Whoa, whoa, simmer down there tiger. What's with the sudden hostility? *'Jayde': It's just not fair. I work so hard and put so much effort into being attractive for the guys and what do I get? Nada. Zilch. Nothing! Not even a passing glance. *'Harley': And what do I have to do with this? *'Jayde': You only have to walk by and every dude in the army suddenly can't shut up about you! *'Harley': Really? *'Jayde': Yeah, everybody loves you! The guys—and one of the girls—are practically falling over themselves to get you to like them. Don't even try to tell me you didn't notice! *'Harley': I didn't. Really. This is news to me. *'Jayde': Wha—really? *'Harley': I swear. I just thought they were all awkward on their own merits. *'Jayde': Heh, only when they're talking to you. Where's the love for the member of the dying species? *'Harley': We're all a dying species if we lose. *'Jayde': Oh my fucking gods, Harley with the end-times preaching. *'Harley': Just making sure your mind was still on the task at hand. *'Jayde': My point is, how do you do it? Is it the pixie cut? *'Harley': I honestly have no idea. But here's the deal: I don't particularly care about that stuff, so I'll start talking about you to guys, okay? *'Jayde': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. I'll tell them all about how great you are and how you deserve a chance. *'Jayde': Oh wow...thanks! *'Harley': It's the least I can do, Jayde. *'Jayde': Harley, you're sweet on me. *'Harley': ...Hm. *'Jayde': What? *'Harley': I can't help but feel like there's something about this conversation I'm missing... Harley and Justice C Support *'Justice': Hi Harley. *'Harley': Er, hey Justice. *'Justice': Can I play with your hair? *'Harley': Why am I not surprised that's what you wanted? Sorry Justice, but I don't exactly have a lot of hair to play with. *'Justice': I know. I love the pixie cut, by the way. *'Harley': I do too. *'Justice': So what do you say? *'Harley': *sigh* Thanks for cutting my hair so it's the way it is. How long are you gonna hold it against me? *'Justice': Until you do something to show your appreciation. *'Harley': Like what? *'Justice': I...actually, I don't know. *'Harley': Really? *'Justice': I had something in mind, but I'm too nervous to ask about it. *'Harley': What the...? What? *'Justice': Nothing. *'Harley': Was it some stupid dare? Because I'll do a dare. *'Justice': Not exactly. Just nevermind. *'Harley': Oh...kay? Weirdo. Harley and Mason C Support *'Mason': Uh, hey Harley. *'Harley': Hey. What's up, dude? *'Mason': I just wanted to drop in and say hi, I guess. *'Harley': You guess? Is there more to this than a hi? *'Mason': Well, sort of? It's no big deal, really. *'Harley': Out with it, then. I got nothing better to do. *'Mason': Okay well...I just wanted to say I admire you, Harley. *'Harley': You do? *'Mason': Yeah. It must be hard where you're at right now...and things are looking pretty...not good. In fact, things are looking like they'll never be good again for some of us. *'Harley': Uh, huh...and your point? *'Mason': I just find it admirable that you can still hold on to hope in times like these. If it were my parents up there, I don't know what I would have done. *'Harley': ...I see. Yeah, things are pretty bad right now. But I wouldn't really call what I did holding on to hope. *'Mason': No? *'Harley': No. I did what I knew was the right thing to do. I don't think there's any courage or hope involved in that. In fact, I've probably irreversibly put myself on my parents' shit lists, and if they win I'll no doubt either be the first casualty, or they'll keep me alive just long enough to watch everyone 'else' I love leave me. *'Mason': So you're saying there's no hope...? *'Harley': Not for me to have a happy ending, no. *'Mason': Then how do you carry on? *'Harley': Again, because it's the right thing to do. I guess I don't look so admirable now, huh? *'Mason': More like the opposite! I struggle with the concept of hope and sometimes I have a hard time finding any at all, so hearing this has really opened my eyes. I'll be more like you from now on! *'Harley': ...Uh, okay? *'Mason': ...Er, maybe I'll figure out how to not be so awkward after that. See ya! *'Harley': I swear, the guys in this army are so weird. B Support *'Harley': Whoa, Mason, you were killing it out there today. *'Mason': You think so? Thanks. I flexed my "trying to be more like Harley" muscles and I feel it paid off. *'Harley': Trying to be like me...? *'Mason': Yeah. Remember how you told me you don't worry about hope and whatnot because the right thing to do is more important? *'Harley': Oh right. It feels like we just had that conversation yesterday... *'Mason': So yeah. It made fighting so much easier! Thanks for the advice, Harley. *'Harley': Was it worth it, though? *'Mason': What do you mean? *'Harley': Because I don't think it's worth it. Sure I do better in battle, but that's only because... *'Mason': Because? *'Harley': If I didn't disregard hope, I'd be dead by now. Breaking down on the battlefield? Without any close-range weapons to protect myself? I'd be easy prey. *'Mason': Oh, I see. *'Harley': So no, I don't do what I do to be better in battle. I do it because I have no choice. You should hold on to your hope while you still have some. *'Mason': I guess so. My dad's alive, so I should draw my power from him being around rather than what you do. *'Harley': Exactly. Doing it like that, I think you'll be able to become stronger than me. *'Mason': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. Give it a try next time. *'Mason': Okay! *'Harley': *sigh* Harley and Spencer C Support *'Spencer': Harley, I'm so glad to see you made it back safe. *'Harley': Of course I did. What did you think I am, a scared little girl? *'Spencer': Well, no. Obviously you're not. That was just a close call up there. You could have been a pile of ashes. *'Harley': But I wasn't. And I saved a whole village from that same fate. I'd say I did okay for myself, you know? *'Spencer': I guess you did. Heh, by now I should have learned not to underestimate you. *'Harley': I forgive you. Not all of us can be royalty, after all. *'Spencer': That's not it at all, believe me. I wish I could be more like you, in fact. *'Harley': Wha...really? *'Spencer': Well, you're strong, and you don't let anything affect you. *'Harley': Heh...sure I don't. *'Spencer': And you're good at whatever you set your mind to. *'Harley': Except like, a hell of a lot of things. Talking to people, anything involving swords, chess, tactics, working my leg muscles... The list could go on, but thanks for the encouragement. *'Spencer': And you're beautiful on top of it. *'Harley': You...want to be beautiful? *'Spencer': Uh... er, that is... What I meant to say was... *'Harley': I think you should stop while you're ahead. Maybe I'm no the only one who's bad at talking to people. Category:Supports